Silver End
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Sequel to Silver Sorrow, and final arc of the Silver Saga... It has been one year since Dawn was revived by the Drapion poison, and she had changed for the worse. When she decides to break up with Paul, how will he take this? Ikarishipping...
1. Dawn's Unexpected Desicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, trust me, you wouldn't want me to…**

**Here it is, the sequel to Silver Sorrow, also the last of the Silver series. At first Silver Sorrow was gonna be the last one, but it seemed to have a sign of continuation. So I just had to write a sequel… =D**

**Sorry for the long update, it's just that I've been so darn into Lunia lately... =D**

**The story takes one year later, Dawn is now 14 and Paul is 15. This takes place after Ash and Paul won the Sinnoh League and Dawn won the Grand Festival. Ash and Brock returns to Kanto while Dawn and Paul continue their journey alone.**

**Anyways, enjoy… =D**

**Chapter 1: Dawn's Unexpected Decision**

_A purple haired teenager cried endlessly, holding a lifeless blue-haired girl in his arms. The one he had loved the most, was now gone. He still remembers how it all began… how he had lost the love of his life. His name was Paul, and the one he loved and had lost was Dawn, this was how it all began… _

It all began when Dawn had just won the Grand Festival and accomplished her dream to be a top coordinator, and yet… she looked so sad… Paul didn't know what to think…

Dawn had been like this ever since she recovered from the Drapion poison. The sweet innocent smile she always wore was replaced with a dull, blank expression. Every night, instead of snuggling close to him and staring into the stars, she sat by herself on a rock and just stared into the sky, alone. If he tried to get close to her, she would just move to another location… She was no longer bubbly and cheerful, and she no longer said, 'No need to worry' like she always did. She no longer would get mad if he forgot her name and no longer pouted like she used to… She had changed since then, and it wasn't for the better.

Paul could think of several reasons why she was like this, one, the experience of nearly dying must have been more traumatizing then she had thought, or she didn't like him anymore. He had always tried asking her about it, but she would always change the subject.

'I'll just forget about it for now, and ask her when she's ready…' Paul thought. He then came down to congratulate Dawn for winning her contest.

"Grats on winning." Paul said, kissing her on the cheeks. "You did great…"

"Thanks… I guess…" Dawn said dully instead of being cheerful like she usually was. She paused.

"Paul…" Dawn began.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Dawn said quietly. After receiving her trophy and her ribbon, Paul and Dawn went outside the building.

"Ok, what is it you need to tell me?" Paul asked gently. Dawn stared at the floor quietly.

"Paul, I don't think that we should be together anymore…" Dawn mumbled quietly. Paul widened his eyes.

"But why?" Paul said quietly. Dawn stared into Paul's eyes intensely.

"Paul, I love you, and I know you love me, but I can't bear seeing you cry again…" Dawn said quietly.

"What do you mean, Troublesome?" Paul said, getting slightly annoyed. "You're not going to die, I won't let it happen!"

"I can't escape my fate…" Dawn said. "My life is going to end sometime… might as well be now…" It was then Paul came to realization.

"Have you been having those dreams again?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded.

"You read me like a book…" Dawn said sadly. "And now I'm beginning to understand that those dreams aren't coincidental nightmares… I'm going to die somewhere in the near future, and if that is my fate… then so be it…" She then began to tear up.

"So please, just leave me alone… and don't come back to find me…" With that said, Dawn ran into the forest, and never came back. Paul could only watch, as the girl he loved disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

'Did I do the right thing?' Dawn thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could. 'I hope I did… I can't let Paul see me die, not again…'

Dawn then found herself on the floor, she had crashed into an ominous shadow. The shadow stared at Dawn menacingly. Dawn realized who it was, she, Ash and Paul had defeated him together before, and now he was back…

"Cyrus…" Dawn growled. The Team Galactic leader smirked.

"So you remember me…" Cyrus smirked. "It's been a long time hasn't it…"

**To be continued…**

**And so, the end begins…**

**Paul: Wow, I never thought Dawn could be so emotional…**

**Me: Same here… =D**

**Dawn: Wow… I'm so moody it's almost scary…**

**Ultima: -Vomits- Way too dramatic for me…**

**Me: Well too bad, bub…**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, It's just because I couldn't think of anything elsed to add... so it's only natural that it's short… Anyways, until the next chapter, expect it to be both tragic and sad… Please review!**

**~Honou**


	2. Team Galactic's Revenge, Dawn's Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I love writing about it so much that I practically do own it…**

**Paul: No you don't…**

**Me: Hey, I'm controlling you right now aren't I?**

**Paul: Shit…**

**Anyways, here's the next, tragic chapter of Silver End… Enjoy, and expect to cry near the end… I just know you're all going to hate me afterwords… BUT, to get into the Christmas spirit, I'll make another double update! A new story called 'The Ruler of Sinnoh'... and... this chapter... Isn't that great? Anyways, enjoy…**

**Chapter 2: Team Galactic's Revenge, Dawn's Death?**

"What do you want with me?" Dawn growled, holding her Empoleon's Pokeball, ready to defend herself. Cyrus smirked as he slowly advanced toward her until Dawn could see his looming body overshadow her.

"Oh, come on now, is that all you can say to me after all these years? I'm disappointed… and I was looking so forward to seeing you again too…" Cyrus smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the young fourteen year old blue-haired coordinator's slender throat tightly. 'Seeing you suffer that is…' Cyrus thought malevolently as he lifted her off of the ground and watching her as she struggled to break free.

Dawn winced in pain, an eye shut tightly in pain and another still glaring at him with defiance. The weakness consuming her made her drop Empoleon's Pokeball in the process and clutch Cyrus's powerful grasp, trying to break out of his steely grasp. Struggling to break free, Dawn's teeth clenched tightly, trying to endure the pain and suffocation.

"But since you asked and I am such a gentleman, I'll tell you what I want with you…" Cyrus said, smirking as Dawn struggled to break free from his deadly grasp. "My request is simple… all I want is a quick battle. I've seen your contests, and I must say… you've become quite the strong young lady…" Dawn just whimpered silently, unable to speak as Cyrus squeezed the life out of her.

'Too bad your talent will be all gone to a waste once I'm done with you…' Cyrus thought evilly in his head, his steely grasp around her neck suddenly tightening. 'I could just kill you right now… but I want you to suffer a slow and painful death… Besides, I want to see the look on his face afterwords…'

'Gentleman my foot…' Dawn thought in her head, struggling to break free as Cyrus tightened his grip around her neck. The poor fourteen year old bluenette winced even more from the weakness and suffocation, her teeth clenching even more and both her eyes were now closed tightly in pain. 'A gentleman wouldn't even be strangling me right now… and for no reason too…' Smirking, Cyrus released his grasp on Dawn and set her on the ground. Dawn collapsed onto the floor, coughing and gasping for air, then glaring at Cyrus with the same defiant eyes. Dawn was feeling a little bit woozy in the head, but quickly recovered as Cyrus then held up his Pokeball.

"So are you up for the challenge?" Cyrus asked. Dawn glared at him, getting up after catching her breath. She didn't want to waste her time here, but she noticed the Galactic grunts surrounding her, preventing her from leaving and eager to watch the battle.

"Do I even have a choice?" Dawn asked coldly, sending out her Mamoswine. The Pokemon's nostrils flared, ready for battle. Cyrus grinned, and sent out his Gyarados. The serpent-like Pokemon roared ferociously. Mamoswine flinched slightly from Gyarados's Intimidate ability, but kept a serious battle face on. The Team Galactic leader smirked silently to himself as the battle began.

'Everything is going according to plan…' He sneered in his head as the battle began. 'This is where everything ends, Dawn… You and your friends are going to regret ever meeting and humiliating me…"

**Back with Paul**

Paul couldn't believe what had just happened, he was going to lose the girl he loved again, and there was nothing he could do about it… then he had finally made up his mind.

'I have to find her… I can't let her die again, even if she told me to stay behind…' Paul thought. 'That's how much I love her…'

With that thought out, Paul ran into the forest, and into the same direction Dawn went in. 'Dawn, I'm coming to save you… Please don't be dead yet…'

Then he finally found a crowd of Galactic Grunts cheering and shouting. Curious to what was going on, Paul squeezed through the Grunts and watched what they seemed to be so interested in. There was a battle going on… with Cyrus and Dawn, and Dawn seemed to be winning…

'What's Team Galactic doing here with Dawn? They have no business with her…' Paul thought. Then he came to realization. 'Unless…' Cursing himself for not realizing sooner, Paul ran toward her, desperately trying to warn her about the dangerous trap Cyrus had set up for her, which she still currently seemed unaware of.

"Dawn, get out of there, it's a trap!" Paul shouted frantically. Dawn turned around, her eyes widened in shock.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked. "I thought I told you to leave me alone…"

"Dawn, you're in danger!" Paul said frantically. "Cyrus wasn't here just for a simple battle. It was a trick to get to you… He's been after you this whole time!" Cyrus smirked.

'So you found out…' He thought, smirking as he eyed a mysterious shadow creeping behind the still unaware bluenette. 'Too bad you're too late…'

Dawn looked confused. What was he talking about? Cyrus hadn't done anything life threatening yet… Well, he did nearly strangle her to death, but that wasn't TOO life threatening… "What are you talking abou-" She began, but paused. It was then, when she felt a sharp pain near her waist area and realized what Paul had come to warn her about. She looked down at the area where she felt the pain, and saw a Toxicroak had pierced her with its Poison Jab, a triumphant smirk on its face. Dawn felt blood dripping from the area hit, her eyes widened in shock.

"P…poison…" Dawn muttered weakly. Then her eyes began to droop as the poison entered her system and started to take effect. "I… should've known…" Toxicroak then removed the poisonous barb from Dawn. The young bluenette collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and surrounded by a pool of blood. Her face was paling and losing its color. Her body was soaked with sweat. She was burning with an intense fever. Cyrus smirked sadistically, his arms crossed. Saturn returned his Toxicroak a smug grin on his face.

"DAWN, NOOOO!!!!" Paul shouted out in despair. He ran toward the limp, poisoned young girl's side. He was losing her… just as she had said…

"Looks like my job here is done…" Cyrus smirked sadistically. "Let this be a lesson to you all… never mess with Team Galactic… Enjoy your last few minutes with your 'boyfriend'…" Cyrus laughed evilly and he and his grunts along with the three Galactic commanders flew away on their ship. Paul reached for a Pokeball, and sent out his Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, go get Jenny and Joy, tell them that Dawn is hurt." Paul ordered frantically. "And hurry, we don't have much time…"

Honchkrow understood, and then flew as fast as its wings could carry him. Then Paul ran to Dawn's side.

"Dawn, I'm got help, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are coming!" Paul said frantically. "Dammit, I am not going to lose you again!"

Dawn stared into Paul's tearstained eyes weakly… all she could do was smile sadly as she slowly lost herself. "They're… too far away… they won't make it… and even if they could make it… I would just bleed to death… before we even reach… the Pokemon Center…" Dawn said softly, smiling weakly. Her eyes were mere slits from the deadly poison and her breathing was getting heavier by the minute. Every time she spoke, he knew he was slowly losing her, but he couldn't do anything about it… Was all he could do was watch as she suffered? "Paul… Do you remember last year…? When… that Pokemon… revived me…?" She asked in a barely hearable voice.

"Yeah, I remember… It was the best day of my life, seeing you smile again…" Paul said, tears in his eyes.

"Did… you… really think… she could bring me back… permanently?" Dawn asked weakly. Paul slowly began to realize what Dawn was saying. "Not… even a Legendary Pokemon… has that kind of power…"

"No… it can't be… you knew this was coming? Is that why you've been acting the way you did for the past year?" Paul muttered. Dawn smiled weakly.

"You're… catching on…" She said weakly and sadly. "That technique the Pokemon used on me… only brings me back for… a whole year… I never thought… it would be so precise though… the same time… the same day… the same cause of death…" Dawn then coughed up some blood violently before speaking again. "Don't you think it's ironic… that the same day we first got together and where our relationship began… two years ago… (Silver Tears reference…- -;) is also the same day where everything… ends…?"

Paul shook his head. "It's not over until it's over. So don't say that you're going to die, and don't talk anymore…" Paul said gently. He began to hug Dawn's weakening and dying body tightly. Paul could tell she was suffering, but he didn't give in. "You'll kill yourself… I won't let you die on me, not again…! I promised I would never let anything happen to you! I love you too much!!! Please, don't leave me, not yet!"

Dawn's face began to tear up, a sad and weak smile on her face. "I… I… love you… too… Paul…" Dawn said both sadly and weakly, her eyes now soaked with her last few shred of tears. "There are some promises… that are meant… to be broken… I'm so sorry… for not telling you about everything… sooner… Maybe things… would've been… different if I did… I'm glad… that I could be… with you… in the end… G… goodbye… Paul… and n… no… need… to w… wo-"

Before Dawn could even finish, her sentence, her beautiful ocean blue eyes had closed fully. Tears still stained her pale, ice cold face. She still had the same sad and weak smile. Paul couldn't stop crying, cursing at the sky for what fate had done to him. He held the now lifeless bluenette's cold, pale body with grief, and sorrow. He was too late to save her… He failed to protect her… and failed to keep his promise to let nothing happen to her… She had breathed her last breath… and this time… it was for good…

**To be continued… (Suzuku!!!! XDXDXD)**

… **This… has to be… THE SADDEST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!! –Crying in the corner- HELL, THIS IS WAAAAAAY SADDER THAN SILVER SORROW, AND THAT WAS A PRETTY SAD STORY…**

**Ultima: Oh, suck it up you pussy… Both stories weren't even all that sad…**

**Me: For Ikarishippers… -Sniff- they were… -Sniff- and last thing I checked… -Sniff- I'm an Ikarishipper… -Blows in tissue-**

**Ultima: -Rolls eyes- Whatever…**

**Yes, I know, this story is very tragic so far… Even I'm affected… (As you just saw…) But dun worry, it'll get better. I'm also fully aware that Paul is VERY OOC, but remember how he had changed in Silver Sorrow and is nicer now, so yeah…**

**Anyways, you need to read Silver Tears and Silver Sorrow in order to get this… And if you excuse me, I'm going to enter another writer's depression, so expect the next chapter to come out VERY slowly…**

**Ultima: I still think yur a pussy…**

**Me: Hey, this story is really sad! Wouldn't you cry if there was a Phoenix Wright/Maya story where either Phoenix or Maya die?**

**Ultima: Depends…**

**Me: ARG!!!!!!**

**Anyways, review please! Feel free to flame too, I didn't really like how this story anyways. The only reason why I wrote it… was because I was bored and I had this story idea in my head for a long time… Besides, I was dying to make a sequel… Constructive criticism will also do very nice… I know it was kinda rushed and I'm sorry about that… but it'll get better soon…**

**~Honou**


	3. The Begining of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and you probably all hate me right now so I really think I shouldn't own it…**

**Happy New Years Eve y'all!!! I'm back, and betta then eva!!!**

**Ultima: Really now… you look the same to me…**

**Me: Ah, but I am very much different now, for I have gotten over my depression!**

**Ultima: Wow… what an accomplishment…**

**Me: -Vein pops- YOU LIL!!!! **

**Vim: Please excuse Honou while he/she strangles Ultima to death… For now, enjoy the chapter… And there shall be lots of Pokeshipping in this chapter (One of my favorite pairings)**

**Me: -In midst of fighting with Ultima- Yeah, her favorite pairing is Wes with Michael… -Vomits-**

**Ultima: I did not need to know that… -Vomits also-**

**Vim: -Vein popped- YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!! **

**Ultima and me: Aw shit… -Runs away from the crazy Bankai wielding Vim-**

**Dawn: -Sweatdrops- Anyways, enjoy…**

**Paul: Aren't you supposed to be dead…**

**Dawn: -Points to halo on head- Halo, smart-ass…**

**Oh, yeah, and about the Silver Tears reference last chapter… It should be four years instead of two years… sorry about the mistake…**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End **

Back in the Kanto Region, Ash had just returned and Misty had just 'greeted' him after he had returned from his trip to the Sinnoh region. He had beaten the Sinnoh League, and had become a Pokemon Master.

"Hey, Misty…" Ash said sheepishly. "It's been a long time, huh?"

Misty smashed poor Ash with her mallet. "'Hey, Misty? Hey, Misty?' After all those years, that's all you can say to me?" Brock and Pikachu just sweatdropped.

"I… can see that you haven't changed a bit…" Ash said weakly. "So, how's the gym?"

Misty smiled. "Everything's great! How was Sinnoh?"

Ash grinned. "It was really fun, the gyms were pretty tough though… but no matter how much I travel, my adventures with you will always be the greatest…" Ash said the last few words with a slight blush on his cheeks. Misty suddenly grew red in the face also. Brock just looked amused.

Ash changed the subject. "Anyways, there's a friend of mine that I really wanted you to meet in Sinnoh." Ash said cheerfully. "I think the two of you will really get along! But first…" Misty cocked her head.

"But first…?" Misty asked, curious to know what Ash wanted to do first.

"… I'm hungry, when do we eat?" Ash said sheepishly as his stomach gurgled loudly, causing Misty and Brock to fall down anime-style.

"Your mom is making lunch right now…" She said, dusting herself. "We can go right now to meet her."

Ash grinned goofily. "Great, let's go! I haven't seen mom in forever!" He said happily. Misty just gave a small smile.

'I can't believe he's back…' Misty thought. 'This is the best day ever… I finally get to tell him how I feel…'

"Hey, Misty, hurry up!" Ash said energetically. "We don't have all day you know…" Misty blushed slightly.

"Hey, wait for me!" Misty said, running after the energetic Pokemon Master. They traveled quite a bit, talking about stuff such as how they were doing, and how their Pokemon were until they finally reached Ash's house.

"Ashy-poo!" Ash's mom said happily, hugging him and practically strangling him to death. Then she released him. Ash fell to the floor, gasping for air. "I'm so glad that you're back! Lunch is ready, feel free to dig in!"

"Sweet!" Ash said happily after gasping for breaths. "You're the best, mom. Time to eat!" Ash then proceeded to bury himself in the food, eating ravenously. Everyone stayed a few feet away from the hungry Pokemon Trainer. Pikachu just sighed. Buneary, which Dawn had given to Ash because she knew the two were too much in love, just had hearts in her eyes and stared at Pikachu lovingly.

"Aw, how cute!" Misty said. "Pikachu has a girlfriend…" Pikachu just blushed. Then he turned away, embarrassed. Buneary just blushed heavily.

"So, mom, how's the Prof.?" Ash asked. Ash's mom sighed.

"He has really bad news for you…" She said. "He's been so depressed lately… I know! Why don't you go visit him after you finish lunch?"

"Sure!" Ash said cheerfully. "I wonder what the bad news is though…"

After lunch was done, Ash thanked his mom for the lunch and headed off to Professor Oak's lab. Both Professor Oak and Gary looked very grim.

"So what's the news?" Ash asked. Professor Oak sighed.

"Ash, it's about your friend from Sinnoh…" Professor Oak began. Ash cocked his head.

"Which one, why are you both so sad?" Ash asked, still confused.

"It's Dawn…" Professor Oak began. Then he swallowed hard. "She's dead…"

Ash's eyes widened. His once cheerful expression paled and turned into a look of horror and disbelief. "No… it can't be… Not her!" He muttered. He fell to his knees and started crying. "Not again…"

Misty cocked her head. "What do you mean, Ash? Who's Dawn? Is she some girl you've been hanging out with?" She asked angrily, a vein popped on her head. Brock placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He was also affected this, as his face was much paler than usual.

"Misty…" Brock said. "This is serious… Dawn was like a little sister to Ash, they got into arguments, but they were still the best of friends… She was the one he wanted you to meet… but now it's too late…"

"Then what did he mean by 'Not again?" Misty asked.

"Dawn nearly died once, until a strange Legendary Pokemon brought her back…" Brock explained. "Misty, Ash is a really caring person. He cares about every friend he makes, but there's one person who he cares about the most… and that person is-" Misty cocked her head in confusion.

"Not now, Brock…" Ash said, standing up, interrupting him. His eyes were covered by his hat. "C'mon, we're going to Sinnoh…"

"I'm going with you…" Gary said. "Dawn was the only person I knew who really liked Grandpa's poems…" Ash smiled weakly.

"Go right ahead…" Ash said. "I'm not stopping you…"

And so, the four friends headed off to the boating port, and to the Sinnoh region… Team Rocket had heard their talk with Professor Oak, thinking that the bad news was about some new region to conquer, but when they heard Dawn had died, they didn't know what to think.

"So she 'died' again, huh?" Jessie said, sadly. "She can be brought back, right?"

"I don't think so…" James said. "Not everyone is meant to live forever… the blue haired tw-, I mean, kid, just died early… I guess… I guess the first time she just got lucky…"

"She never even got to know true love…" Meowth said. "Never got married, never had a chance to be a mom with kids… never even went on an official date… I feel sad for her…" Jessie and James nodded.

"Speaking of true love…" James said to Jessie. "Jessie, please don't let anything like this happen to you…" Jessie cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Jessie said confused. Meowth sighed.

"Are you that dense?" Meowth asked, a vein popped in his forehead. "James has liked you ever since we all got together and joined Team Rocket, he was just too shy to tell you!" James blushed heavily from this. Jessie was shocked, also having a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Is this true, James?" Jessie asked softly. James blushed and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, well… it's true…" James stuttered, blushing heavily. 'This is the time Jessie bashes my head off…' James thought, bracing himself. Instead of bashing, however, Jessie kissed him on the lips. James blushed heavily, shocked.

"You should've told me sooner…" Jessie said sweetly. "I've loved you for a long time…" James smiled.

"After all this, let's quit Team Rocket and find a home to ourselves to live happily in." James said. "I'm sure the Boss will understand…" Jessie smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jessie said, smiling.

"Alright you lovebirds, stop being all lovey dovey and look at the boat! We have to catch up to that ship, before it's too late…" Meowth said. James and Meowth agreed, and the three goofy crooks followed Ash and co. to the boating port. Ash and co. were first hesitant to let them on board, but Pikachu sensed good intentions in them and the rest decided to let them in. They also learned that Jessie and James were now a couple and congratulated them

**Back in Sinnoh**

Paul was still in the forest with a lifeless Dawn in his arms. He couldn't believe she was gone forever. His eyes were now black and emotionless and he was covered in her blood.

"Dawn… I'm so sorry that I had to let you go through all of this… You never even did nothing to deserve this pain… this suffering… You were innocent… If anyone should've died… it should've been me… All the times I caused you pain, all the bad that I've done… and you paid the price…" Paul said to himself. "I'll have to break the news to her mom… and to Lucas… I know they'll be devastated, but I have no choice…"

"There's no need…" said a voice. "I'm already here…" It was Lucas, Dawn's older brother. He was covered in a black cloak, which made him look even more mysterious.

"I saw what had happened…" Lucas said. "I was on my way to save her… but Jupiter and Mars were keeping me occupied… I couldn't do anything… I was so useless…" Paul was silent.

"When we were younger, Dawn would always play dead with me, try to surprise me… Now that I see her like this… she looks so… peaceful…" Lucas said, remembering the good old days when the two were just kids. A single tear fell from his eye, he was crying, but he was trying his best to hold it back. "If only I was stronger… I could've saved her… I swear, when I get my hands on Team Galactic, I'm going to make them regret the day they ever met me… Come on, we need to tell the others…"

"I think you're plenty strong…" Paul said. Lucas smirked weakly. "You beat me before very easily…"

"Was I strong enough to save my sister? Was I strong enough to beat Mars and Jupiter?" Lucas asked coldly. "I'll never be strong enough until I can take out Team Galactic for good… Never… Now let's go…" Paul couldn't say anything… He had never seen Lucas like this before…

Afterwords, Honchkrow, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy finally arrived. Nurse Joy felt regret for being too late. Officer Jenny didn't know what to feel. She told them she would set up a funeral for Dawn and try to track down Team Galactic's base.

"Lucas…" Nurse Joy said sadly. "I'm so sorry… It must be awful losing a sister…"

"Yeah… You have nothing to worry about though since you have several sisters… I only had one…" Lucas said in a voice that didn't sound anything like his goofy, laidback voice at all. "She was the world to me… Before Dawn came to my life… Mom and I were miserable, devastated about my dad's death… until she was born… We named her that Dawn because she was our growing light to a new future… but that light is gone now, fading… because I'll never even get to see her again…"

He paused… then spoke again. "I need to break the new to mom… She's gonna take this hard, but I can't keep it a secret…"

Paul nodded. Then the two flew on their flying Pokemon and flew off to Twinleaf Town. The Officer Jenny of Twinleaf Town already told Johanna about Dawn's tragic death. She fell to her knees and couldn't stop crying. Paul felt a savage guilt consume him.

Lucas patted him on the back. "Hey, it's not your fault… What matters is you tried to save her…" Lucas stared into the sky. "I hope she's with dad now…" Paul knew that he didn't really mean it though. He was just trying to cheer him up.

Finally, everyone had finally reached Twinleaf. Ash couldn't believe what he had seen… It was Dawn's lifeless and peaceful looking body. Lucas told him the whole story.

"Dammit." Ash cried. "I wish I was there, I could've saved her, but…"

"It's okay, you couldn't have known." Brock said, a weak smile on his face. "You really wanted to see Misty, you talked about seeing her again all the time, and I'm sure Dawn understands that. Who I should be worried about is Paul. He must be the most devastated right now…"

Ash smiled weakly. "You're right… I should go cheer him up… but first I have some business to attend to… I need to tell Misty something I should've told her a long time ago… before I let anything happen to her…"

Brock nodded. "Go for it…"

Ash smiled weakly, then he turned to Misty. "Misty, it's time I told you something I should've told you a long time ago… You remember what Brock said about me having a person who was more important than anything in the world?"

"Yeah, I remember…" Misty said. "What about it?"

"Well, that person is you…" Ash said, a heavy blush on his face. "And I never want what happened to Dawn, happen to you… I know you never got to know her, but I just want you to know… that she was a great person…" Misty couldn't stop blushing.

"Ash, I don't know what to say…" Misty said. "I've felt the same way about you… for a long time… I was just too shy to admit it… I really wish I was able to meet her… She really was very beautiful and very young as well… I'm really sorry she had to end up like this…" Ash smiled, and the two kissed. Paul couldn't help, but feel happy for them. That was how he and Dawn were when they first fell in love, except, he was colder to her before then and never thought about things like love…

"I need some time alone…" Paul said quietly, remembering all the times he had made Dawn cry when they were younger. Misty cocked her head in confusion.

"Was it something we did?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head.

"Paul was in love with Dawn, the two were lovers…" Ash explained sadly. "I guess Paul is just taking this all really hard…"

"It's not surprising…" Misty said sadly. "Dawn was really pretty…"

Brock shrugged. "It would appear so…" was all he said.

**Back with Paul**

Paul stared into the ocean blue lake of Lake Verity, his hands in his pocket. It reminded him so much of Dawn's innocent, blue eyes. Paul then thought of Dawn's innocent smile, which would never been seen again… Then thought of Dawn's sad, weak smile before she died…

'Dawn…' Paul thought. 'It isn't the same without you… everyone misses you… I really miss you, too… That beautiful smile of yours, your innocent eyes… it just isn't the same without you…' Just then, a Pokemon had appeared. It was the same one that revived Dawn one year ago.

Paul turned around. "Thank goodness!" Paul said. "You can bring back Dawn again, can't you?"

The Lunar Pokemon shook her head and spoke telepathically. 'Sorry, but I can't. Once a person is healed with my Lunar Dance, his or her soul is sent to the after life immediately after death…I'm sorry, but Dawn's soul is gone… forever…'

"I see…" Paul replied glumly. "So she can never return?" Cresselia nodded grimly.

'Even if I could revive her again, did you really think Dawn would want it?' Cresselia asked. Paul stared at the Pokemon.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

'I'm saying that I think Dawn was trying to tell you something.' The Pokemon explained explained. 'I think she was trying to tell you that she never should have been brought back, just so she could suffer the pain of death the second time…'

"I… never thought about it that way…" Paul said softly. "I was so stressed with the thought of losing her and bringing her back. I never thought of how she was feeling…" Cresselia smiled softly.

'I'm sorry I never told you about the side effect of my Lunar Dance…' The Pokemon replied. 'I just wanted you to be happy again…' Paul smiled weakly.

"It's fine… I understand…" Paul replied. "What's done is done, if Dawn can never return… I'm going to have to accept it…"

The Pokemon smiled. 'Thanks for understanding… I have to go now… Good-bye…' Then the Pokemon teleported away…

'Gee, poor kid must have taken it hard…' Darkrai said. 'But you made the right choice…'

'You're right…' Cresselia said. 'Though I can't help but feel sorry for him… Must be tough losing the one you love…' Darkrai nodded.

'I should know… I almost lost the garden I loved and swore to protect… and nearly lost my life protecting it…" Darkrai paused, remembering how Cresselia had cried when Arceus told her that Palkia and Dialga had nearly killed him back in Alamos Town. 'I'm going back to Newmoon Island… Later…' Darkrai said. Then he vanished in the shadows. Cresselia sighed, then she teleported back to her home, Fullmoon Island…

**Three days later…**

Dawn's funeral was held three days later… on her birthday… A gravestone was placed in the Twinleaf Cemetery and was surrounded by flowers from all her friends. Everyone was there, even Team Rocket. Dawn's white hat with the pink Pokeball logo rested on Dawn's grave. Engraved on the stone was: Dawn, age of death: 14-15, beloved daughter, friend and lover.

Dawn's Buneary couldn't stop crying. Seeing her master dead devastated her. Pikachu's ears were down, trying to console her. It hurt him seeing Buneary so sad like this. All of Dawn's Pokemon couldn't believe what had happened, and took it hard. Even her Mamoswine was hurt by this, and it took Dawn years to finally tame him. Mamoswine was the first to see his master succumb to the poison, and the only one able to see her die… Still, the most effected… was her Empoleon…

Empoleon and Dawn had been through everything, through thick and thin ever since the beginning of their journey, and when he was just a spoiled Piplup… and now… she was gone… After all they had been through, all the contests they had won, all the adventures they had been through… it was all… for nothing… Memories of their time together flowed through the Pokemon's mind as he stared into the sky.

Lucas and Johanna were in the back. Johanna was still crying, unable to stop because the loss was just too great for her. Luca was still consoling her, his eyes flashing with the desire of revenge and anger.

"Dawn…" Lucas growled under his breath, consoling his crying mother. "I swear, I'll have revenge for you, and make them regret all the pain they made you suffer…"

Reiji (I like the Japanese spelling better…) was in the back with Maylene, his girlfriend. She couldn't stop crying, and her Lucario just stared at the floor quietly. Reiji was consoling her, he was just as sad as she was.

"Paul…" Reiji said softly. "I'm so sorry…" The funeral was about to end, with Paul walking up to the stone and put his flowers on her grave.

"Damn it, Dee Dee, why again…" Kenny, Dawn's rival said. "You just accomplished your dream, and yet you had to lose your life… in the most tragic way possible, too…"

"She had so much potential…" Zoey, another one of Dawn's rivals, and Kenny's girlfriend, said sadly. "And yet… it was all for nothing… She just had to wind up like this…"

"Happy birthday, Dawn…" Paul said as he set the flowers down on her grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I really wish you would come back… but I know you can't… I really miss you… but I know there's nothing I can do to bring you back… I'm sorry… If I could wish to do anything in the world, I would wish to go back in time and undo the wrongs I did… but that's clearly impossible… Your Pokemon really miss you, especially your Empoleon… They're all in safe hands… Reiji is taking care of them… and Buneary is still with Ash…"

A single tear fell from Paul's eyes, symbolizing the loss he had faced. Everyone saw, and understood how Paul felt. With that said, Paul and everyone else left the cemetery. A chill wind blew near Dawn's grave and took the shape of a young girl with ocean blue eyes and silky navy blue hair. She was with her a man that appeared to be her dad. The girl smiled thankfully at her friends. It took the girl one glance to know something was wrong with Paul and Lucas. Her grateful smile turned into a worried frown, wanting to know what was going on, until the wind blew away and the two spirits vanished in the sunset.

**Suzuku!!!! (To be continued…)**

**Yes, I know, Dawn is really dead in this story, I'm very sad… but at least she's with her dad again… and at least she's happy…**

**Paul: Aren't you and Ultima being chased by Vim?**

**Me: Oh shit!**

**Ultima: Bout time you realize, get moving!**

**Vim: OH, NO, YOU DON'T… TAKE THIS, BITCHES!!!!!! GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!! –Vim swings her Bankai sword and sends a black shockwave of energy at us-**

**Ultima and I: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**-Band-aids all over Ultima and me- Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know some parts really sucked and I'm aware that it was rushed… but I tried my best. Review please!**

**~Honou**


	4. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, you probably still hate me so I won't say anything else…**

**Ha, you didn't think I would skip out on the author note now did you?**

**Ultima: I think it's better if you did…**

**Me: I didn't ask for your opinion! Anyways, as the title says, this chapter takes place five years later… I know, creative title, huh?**

**Ultima: Uh, yeah… very…**

**Me: I didn't ask for your opinion…Go write your own story instead of criticizing mine…**

**Ultima: Fine… whatever… -Leaves-**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4: Five Years Later**

_It was a strange, but beautiful forest. A blue, pure lake was in the back. Two people, a young purple-haired man and a younger blue-haired woman. They seemed to be making a confession. _

"_Dawn, there's something that I should've told you a long time ago, but I didn't realize it until now…" The purple haired young man said to the Blue-haired woman. He went on his knees and held out a beautiful sapphire ring. "I've loved you for a longtime without realizing it… Each time I look at this ring, I think of your sapphire eyes… Will you marry me?" _

_Dawn nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, of course I do, Paul. I've loved you for a very long time…" Paul smiled, and the two kissed passionately._

_Then the scene changed from happy, to tragic. Paul felt himself running towards Dawn, who was now covered in a pool of blood. Paul cursed and shouted, but no matter how hard he ran, he didn't get closer, he got farther… Dawn smiled weakly at Paul, mouthing 'No need to worry…' then her eyes closed fully._

"_You two never should've interfered with my plans…" A malevolent man with spiky sky blue hair growled malevolently, an evil smirk on his face. "Now the only girl you ever loved has paid the price…"_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Paul woke up, covered in sweat. It was the same nightmare he had for the past 5 years…

'That dream again…' Paul thought in his head. 'Dawn… I wish you were here now… so you could see the how much I've suffered without you here… and so you can brighten my spirits again…'

It had been five years since Dawn died, and Paul still hadn't gotten over it. His friends returned to their respective regions. Ash returned to Kanto after the incident, but he still was devastated to lose someone so close to him. As for Team Rocket, they mysteriously vanished. Ever since Dawn's death, He never trained his Pokemon anymore and never battled, even though he was Sinnoh Champ now. He also never had another girlfriend, not only because he was still loyal and in love with Dawn… but because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt, just because of his mistakes. He would visit Dawn's gravestone every single day. Talking to her about various things and bringing flowers for her. It would make her spirit happy, he thought.

Paul got out of bed, got dressed, and met with Lucas outside. He had black bags under his eyes, signaling he hadn't gotten any sleep. His Infernape stood by him, worried.

Lucas had changed for the worse as well. In replace of his research work, he began training his Pokemon, day and night, without stop or rest. Ironically, he was the one who told Paul abusive training would weaken his Pokemon instead of strengthening them… Lucas did get a girlfriend over the years, but he rarely went on dates with her or talked to her even… He was so into his revenge against Cyrus, that he had forgotten what was really important…

"Are we gonna go or what?" Lucas asked in a dull, monotonous voice. "I don't have all day you know…" Paul sighed.

"I'm ready…" He said. "Let's go…"

Paul and Lucas always got up nice and early to visit Dawn's grave. They gave her flowers and everything. The two headed to the flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. Then it was off to Twinleaf Cemetery.

The two finally arrived, and went to Dawn's gravestone. Paul placed his flowers down first.

"Hi, Dawn… It's been five years since you left my life… I still miss you…Lucas misses you too… I hope I can see you again soon…" Paul said. He then turned to Lucas.

Lucas muttered some harsh words which Paul couldn't hear, though he did hear something about Team Galactic and revenge. As the two left, the spirit of a young, blue-haired girl emerged from the gravestone. She was staring worriedly at Lucas.

"Paul, you can go back home now…" Lucas said in a serious voice. "I have some business to take care of…"

"Why don't I come with you, maybe I can help..." Paul said. Lucas glared at him.

"You can help by staying out of my way…" Lucas said coldly. "So please, just go home and stay out of my business…"

Paul hesitated, but went walking to his home anyways. Then Lucas sent out his Staraptor and flew off, Infernape riding in the back.

'Cyrus, I'm going to make you regret taking away my sister's life…' Lucas thought in his head angrily. 'I've been training long and hard and when I wasn't training, I was searching for your base… just for this moment…' Staraptor and Infernape looked at their master worriedly. He seemed to have a huge murderous intent.

Lucas finally reached Team Galactic's base. It was an old, worn out warehouse as the last Team Galactic base was destroyed and conquered. It was surrounded by a metal gate and had hordes of angry and wild Pokemon guarding the entrance, ready to attack any intruder who dares to step foot. He met up with a group of officers, including Officer Jenny.

"Team Galactic isn't coming out…" Jenny said. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow…"

"There is no tomorrow…" Lucas said coldly. "I'm going in myself…"

"But there are hordes of rogue Pokemon behind the gates!" Jenny said. "It's too dangerous."

"I've waited a long time for this moment…" Lucas said coldly. "And I'm not going to let some stupid mob get in my way…" Lucas sent out his Toxicroak and Luxray.

"Toxicroak, Infernape, bust the gate open…" Lucas said. The two Pokemon hesitated, but did as they were told. As soon as the two broke a hole in the gate, a large mob of Pokemon charged at him. Lucas gave them a cold glare, stopping them in their track.

"Out of my way…" Lucas said coldly. "Luxray, Discharge…"

Luxray nodded, and released a series of powerful thunderbolt. The attack was so powerful, that the whole mob was defeated in an instant. Jenny was astonished.

"Your Pokemon had that much power this whole time?" Jenny muttered in disbelief. Lucas stared back at her.

"Just leave this all to me…" Lucas said coldly. He walked into the base, his four Pokemon following him behind.

Lucas appeared in front of the old, worn out warehouse. The door was secure with a five word password. Lucas didn't even bother to crack the code and ordered Toxicroak to destroy it with its Poison Jab. The door crackled and sparked with electricity, which Luxray absorbed happily. The young Pokemon assistant then entered inside the worn out base.

Several Grunts eyed their intruder, and began to attack without hesitation. Lucas defeated them easily with his Toxicroak. He grabbed one grunt by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's you boss?" Lucas asked coldly. "Tell me and I might spare you…" The grunt remained silent.

"I'm not telling you anything…" The grunt said defiantly. "And you can't do anything to make me."

"Your choice… your loss…" Lucas said coldly as he ordered his Toxicroak to use a Poison Jab. Toxicroak hesitated, but his knuckles glowed with purple energy. "Look familiar? It was the same way your boss killed my sister… You know, the thing about Toxicroak poison is that it's just the same strength as Drapion poison. What makes it so much deadlier though is the fact that the effects are so much faster…"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you…" The grunt said, squirming and sweating. "He's on the top floor, almost impenetrable because he has so much security there…"

Lucas released the grunt and glared at him coldly. "If you so much as call for help, I'll kill you… So stay there and don't move… Same goes with your friends…" The grunt nodded meekly, and stayed still as Lucas headed upstairs and grew closer and closer to his goal.

Lucas crushed the grunts securing the second floor with Staraptor, and easily bypassed the traps on the third floor. He was two floors away from Cyrus.

"So it's you again…" Mars said, smirking. "The little kid who tried to save her innocent little sister…"

"Get out of my way…" Lucas said coldly. "I'm not the same little kid like last time…"

"You think you can beat all three of us?" Jupiter laughed. "You were barely even able to beat Mars and me…"

Lucas smirked. "Let's have a battle and see about that… I'll only use one Pokemon, you can use as much as you want… If I lose, I'll leave your base and never bother you again, if you lose, I get to meet your boss…"

Mars laughed. "Cocky little kid, aren't you…" She said. "Very well then, go Purugly!"

"Go, Stuntank!" Jupiter shouted as he threw her Pokeball.

"Go, Toxicroak…" Saturn said calmly. Lucas smirked.

"That's it?" He said coolly. "Infernape, Blast Burn…"

Infernape nodded, and shot out a powerful blaze of fire. The attack was so strong, all three Pokemon were knocked out instantly. The three commanders stared in shock.

"Now if you excuse me… I have an appointment with your boss…" Lucas said coolly as he went past the three stunned commanders.

The top floor was dark and mysterious. Cyrus sat on a giant chair, smirking.

"So you made it this far…" He said. "But this is as far as you get."

"After I'm done with you, you'll regret ever living…" Lucas growled. "Luxray, Discharge, Infernape, Mach Punch."

"Weavile, Gyarados, attack!" Cyrus ordered. The two Pokemon nodded. Gyarados used its Giga Impact and Weavile used its Blizzard.

Unfortunately, Discharge was too powerful for the two Pokemon to overpower, but they weren't completely defeated. Infernape charged in and hit Both Pokemon with swift, well aimed punches. The two Pokemon fainted and fell to the ground. Then Lucas' Toxicroak appeared in front of Cyrus, his barb filled with poison.

"Now you'll relive the day you killed the one who was the most precious to me… The one who was everything to me… My sister…" Lucas said coldly. "Toxicroak, finish this with-"

"INFERNAPE!!!!! (STOP!!!!!)" A Pokemon shouted suddenly. Lucas turned around, only to see his starter Pokemon grabbing Toxicroak and preventing him from attacking.

"Infernape, what are you doing?" Lucas said coldly. "Isn't this the day you've been waiting for?"

'Master, is this really what you want?' Infernape said in Pokemon language. 'Is this really worth it? If it is, I'm no longer your Pokemon…'

"Of course this is what I want… It is definitely worth it…" Lucas said coldly. "This man killed my sister. I want his to see how much I have suffered." Cyrus just laughed malevolently.

"The only regrets I'll feel is that I didn't think of killing her sooner…" Cyrus said malevolently. "Go ahead and kill me, show me how much power you've gotten over the years…" Lucas grew closer and closer to Cyrus, ready to kill him

'HAVE YOU BECOME SO BLIND WITH REVENGE THAT YOU FORGOT WHAT WAS IMPORTANT?' Infernape asked angrily, tears in her eyes as the Pokemon's voice boomed. 'OPEN YOUR EYES, DAMMIT! HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED HOW MUCH OF AN ANIMAL YOU'RE BECOMING? THINK OF HOW DAWN, YOUR SISTER, WOULD FEEL RIGHT NOW IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!!"

It took just those words to make Lucas freeze. He had came to realization, what he was doing wasn't the right thing… this wouldn't bring back Dawn, this would only make him as bad as Cyrus.

"Toxicroak, Luxray, return…" Lucas said, returning his Pokemon into their Pokeballs. He then left the building, thinking about what Infernape had said. "Infernape, thanks… I needed that… and I'm sorry… I've been so upset by Dawn's death that I forgot about what was really important… that she is happy… That she'll always be in my heart, and that her light will always shine in all our friends… I also was so into my past… I never thought of my present… I still have mom, and I still have my girl…" Infernape smiled. After getting out of the base, he met with Officer Jenny outside.

"They're all yours…" He said. The police went inside and arrested all the Team Galactic members. "I have some business to attend to…"

"Thanks for helping us…" said Officer Jenny. "Good luck in, whatever you're going to do…" Lucas smiled gently.

"I need to save a life…" Lucas said. "And guide a friend into the right direction. I also need to set things right with my family and friends…" With that said, Lucas flew back to Twinleaf Town. Johanna was so relieved to see him unharmed, and for the first time in five years, Lucas grinned goofily. Lucas also apologized to his girlfriend for not being the best boyfriend he could be. The two made up and were a happy couple again.

**Back with Paul**

Paul had been keeping an eye on the time. 'It's almost time…' He thought. 'It's almost the time where you left my life…'

Paul was in the same forest and in the same place where Dawn had died five years ago. As he wandered around in the peaceful forest, he began remembering memories, first when Paul nearly broke her heart several years ago, then when she first died six years ago. Finally, when she left his life for good…

"You're late…" Paul said to Lucas. Lucas grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, had some business to attend to…" Lucas said. "Anyways, you have a choice, drink this Toxicroak poison, or endure another year without Dawn…" Paul took the vile of Toxicroak poison.

"I can't live without her… I'll drink the poison…" Paul said, opening the vile. He turned to Lucas. "I hope your relation with your girlfriend won't be as bad as mine… Goodbye, Lucas, I'll always think of you as my best friend… Thanks for everything…" Lucas smiled back at him and flew off on his Staraptor.

'It's now or never…' Paul thought as he took the vile and drank it all in one go. "So… this is what dying feels like… No wonder Dawn changed after dying twice… It feels horrible" The Sinnoh Champ then fell to the floor, suffering from the poison. As he lied on the ground, he saw a beautiful bright light shining on him. In the distant, he saw the most beautiful sight ever…

It was a girl, descending down on him with a beautiful, flowing white dress. She had a golden halo and pure white wings. She had innocent, ocean blue eyes and silky blue hair.

"Dawn? You're an angel?" Paul said weakly. Then he gave a small smile. "You look so… beautiful…"

"Paul…" Dawn said in a beautiful angelic voice, her head shaking in disbelief. "I don't understand… why'd you do all of this?" Paul just smiled weakly.

"I couldn't live another year without you…" Paul said weakly. "I love you too much… the only other option was for me to die… and be with you again…"

'Awright, enough with the lovey doviness…" A giant, dragon-like Pokemon said. It had a centipede-like body and legs with gold claws and bands on them. 'It's time for your judgment to see whether you go to heaven… or the underworld…'

"Giratina you're not going to make him go through that are you?" Dawn asked, horror in her voice. "I barely managed to pass my judgment…"

'I have to…' Giratina said. 'It's Acreus's rule…' Dawn couldn't stop crying. If Paul didn't pass the trial, they would never be together… Giratina flinched as Dawn cried. 'Hey, don't cry… dammit… I hate it when people cry… makes me feel guilty…'

'Forget the rules this time, Giratina…' A majestic voice from the air said. 'Let these two be together again. They've waited five, long years for the day they could be together again.' Giratina sighed.

'Man… Everyone's becoming a softy… First, Cresselia and Darkrai… and now Acreus, too… Sheesh… even I'm becoming a softy…' Giratina muttered. Then the giant Pokemon sighed. 'Awright… no judgment this time… You two love birds be together for all I care… So just… go on…' Dawn looked so happy, Paul did too.

"Thank you so much, Giratina…" Dawn said happily. Giratina blushed slightly.

'Aw, you two go on… This lovey doviness is driving me crazy, I'm outta here…' With that said, Giratina vanished. Paul stared into Dawn's beautiful blue eyes.

"Dawn…" Paul said weakly. "I'll be waiting for you… when we meet again…" Dawn smiled gently.

"I will too, Paul." Dawn said. Paul smiled one last time. Then everything went black.

Reiji was the first one to discover Paul's body. He smiled happily. 'Paul… I can't help but happy for you… I'm glad you're back with Dawn again…' He then told everyone else the news. They couldn't help, but feel happy for the couple.

**Three days later**

Paul's funeral took three days late, the same day Dawn's funeral was held. They did this to honor the young couple's reunion. Misty held Ash's arm tightly.

"Our fate won't be like those two, won't it?" Misty asked. Ash smiled.

"Of course we won't, Misty… I'll make sure of that…" Ash said, kissing her cheeks. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"As long as they're happy… right?" Lucas said. His girlfriend, who was named Shiro, smiled.

After the funeral, a happy couple emerged from behind their gravestones, an angel with beautiful blue hair and another angel with purple hair.

"We have such good friends… don't we, Paul?" The blue-haired angel asked. The angel named Paul smiled.

"Yes we do…" Paul said. "Dawn, I'm glad we can spend our eternity together… I love you…" Dawn smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Dawn said. "I love you, too…" The two angels then kissed, and vanished into the wind…

**To be concluded (Dun know that in Japanese… - -;)**

**Well, this is it… just the epilogue and the Silver Arc is over… I love how I made Giratina… He's just so awesome… X3**

**Paul: Will there be a gold arc? Not that I care… **

**Me: No silly… I can't think of any ideas for that…**

**Dawn: That was so touching… I'm kinda sad we both died though…**

**Me: Yeah… well… I dun think Paul would want to live his whole life without you… I can imagine it now…**

**Dawn: Good point…**

**Paul: Meh…**

**Me: Awwww, is Paul grumpy?**

**Paul: Hell, no!**

**Ash: Yay, I get with Misty, I'm so happy! XDXDXD**

**Misty: -Blush-**

**Lucas: Wow… I was pretty scary in the beginning of the chapter… Maybe I should be like that all the time… XDXDXD**

**Me: Uh… no…**

**Cyrus: WHY IS IT THAT I'M THE VILLAIN IN ALMOST ALL YOUR STORIES, HUH?**

**Me: Cause you are a villain, so shut up…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it… Frankly, this chapter didn't come out as well as I had expected… Anyways review and all that other good stuff… Constructive criticism is ok, and flames make me sad… No reviews at all make me really sad… Until next chapter…**

**~Honou**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: FOR PETE'S SAKES, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, SO PLEASE STOP LETTING ME DO A FREAKING DISCLAIER EVERY FEW CHAPTERS…**

**Ultima: You're the one who's writing…**

**Me: Shut up, I didn't ask for you opinion…**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Anyways, the epilogue takes place about five years later. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue: Five more years later…**

Five years later, a young, blue haired girl was getting ready for her first day of school. A man with messy blue hair and a red beret smiled at her.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go to school!" The little girl said happily. The girl's dad smiled happily.

"Alright, honey, I'll take you to school…" Her dad said. "Mommy is a little under the weather, so she won't be able to take you… She wishes you good luck in school though…"

"Daddy, I've always wondered…" The little girl said. "How was my auntie like before she died?" Her dad paused.

"She was the best sister a guy could have…" He said quietly. "Anyways, off to school." The girl smiled cheerily.

"Yay, school!" The girl said happily, jumping up and down. Daughter and father walked to Twinleaf Academy for their first day of school. A purple haired boy was with his parents. He was complaining.

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school…" The purple haired boy whined. "Everyone will just bully me…"

"You have to…" Said the boy's mother. "Now go and learn something new…"

The purple haired boy sighed, and moped to his classroom. The blue haired girl stared at the purple haired boy and cocked her head.

'He looks nice… and he looks so lonely, too…' The young girl thought. 'I wanna make friends with him… Okay, 'Operation: Make Friends' is now active!'

"Daddy, I'm going to go now…" The blue-haired girl said. Her dad smiled.

"I'll see you later, have fun!" The blue haired girl's dad then walked to the purple-haired boy's dad. "Hey, Reiji, Maylene. They grow up so fast, don't they… Your kid has Maylenes shyness… How's Ash and Team Rocket doing back in Kanto…"

"Ash is doing great! He e-mailed me this morning… As for Team Rocket, they were lucky because Giovanni allowed them to get married with each other, and he was the one who married them…" Reiji said, smiling. "You've grown up a lot yourself, Lucas… and your kid has your goofiness."

"She's an energetic one all right… She reminds me so much of my sister when she was younger… looks like her, too…" Lucas laughed, smiling goofily. "I guess we've all grown a lot, huh…"

"So what's your name?" The blue-haired girl asked the purple-haired boy cheerfully. "My name is Dawn… I'm five years old. My dad says he named me after my auntie… I never got to know my auntie because daddy says she died ten years ago. I also don't understand why daddy named me after my auntie…"

"Um… My name is Paul… and I'm five years old, too." The purple-haired boy said shyly. "My daddy say he named me after my uncle. He died five years ago, too… I also have no idea why I was named after my dad…"

"Wow, we have a lot in common, let's be friends!" Dawn said cheerfully. "I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun in school together! I hope you're in my class…" Paul smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Um… I guess I hope so, too…" He said meekly as Dawn practically dragged him to her classroom. Lucas smiled, and stared into the sky.

'Sis, Paul, I hope you're both watching me… and I hope you're happy… wherever you may be…' Lucas thought in his head. 'It's almost as if you came back to me, except as a kid…' Lucas smiled. Then he left to go back to his house, a gentle smile on his face. Dawn and Paul were reborn, and were reunited once more.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay, it's over, it's finally over! –Sigh- Lucas is such a good dad… I'm sorry I didn't go in depth with Shiro… It's just that writing a new OC is just so annoying… And yeah, I have a tendancy to use Shiro a lot… I just really like the names Shiro and Kuro… Anyways. I really like little kid Dawn!!!! She's so cute!! I guess little kid Paul is okay too… XDXDXD**

**Ultima: Of course you like the kid Dawn… You like her in general…**

**Me: Yeah? So what… XDXDXD**

**Ultima: -Rolls eyes- Whatever…**

**Anyways, what do you guys think?**

**Dawn: Yay, a happy ending! Nice story… It's so… touching… :D**

**Paul: Meh…**

**Ultima: This story is too mushy… -Vomits-**

**Me:-Only pays attention to Dawn's comment- YAY A VERY HAPPY ENDING, I LOVE YOU, DAAAAAAWN!!!! –Tackles her affectionately-**

**Lucas: I never thought I would be the dad type of person… Nice job…**

**Me: Thank you… thank you very much…**

**Cyrus: I was the villain… T.T**

**Me: Too bad, get over it…**

**Ash: I was barely in the story… -Sobs, then suddenly cheer up- Oh well, as long as I'm with Misty in the end, I'm happy…**

**Me: Aw, thanks man… you're the best… Well… not as good as Dawn, but you're still awesome… XDXDXD**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it as the cast did. There might be a story about the adventures of little Dawn and little Paul, but I can't be certain… I mainly wrote this epilogue just to give it a bit of finality… Anyways, you know what to do right? I've told you to do it for the past 100 stories (Sarcasm… I cannot write 100 stories… O.o)**

**~Honou**


End file.
